


F for Fabulous

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne





	F for Fabulous

– Мой король, это невыносимо!   
Верховный магистр, влетевший в тронный зал, выглядел одновременно запыхавшимся, возмущённым и расстроенным.  
– Новобранцы снова устроили под моими окнами драку. Вопят так, как будто война. Я не могу работать в таких условиях!  
Король поднял мутноватый взгляд на Мильтена. Любые весомые проблемы он давно привык решать при помощи верного советника Друрханга, но тот в последнее время был верен разве что сладкому островному вину и вряд ли мог сказать хоть что-то осмысленное.  
– Хм, – Робар пожал плечами, кинул-таки на Друрханга беглый взгляд. Тот сосредоточенно переливал вино из кувшина в кубок и отвлекаться от этой непростой задачи был не намерен.  
Мильтен переминался с ноги на ногу, желая, по всей видимости, получить более чёткий ответ. С другой стороны, при нынешнем-то состоянии Робара, и так разогнавшего всех придворных, даже простое внимание было достижением.   
– И ещё, – верховный магистр решил добавить масла в огонь, – мне нужны книги. Те, что стоят в королевской библиотеке, я изучил давным-давно.   
– Пошлите гонца, – Друрханг торжественно тряхнул кубком над головой, отчего капли вина разлетелись по тронному залу.   
Мильтен бросил на него гневный взгляд, которого, впрочем, никто не заметил.  
– Друрханг прав, – заученно согласился Робар. Первый советник самодовольно ухмыльнулся, ответил, чудовищно коверкая слова и глотая гласные.  
– А я всегда прав, мой король! Я великолепный советчик.  
– Но вы приказали отослать всех гонцов, назвав их доносчиками, – возразил Мильтен.  
Король, кажется, расслышал не до конца, невнятно пробормотал что-то вроде «сражаться!».  
– Ваше величество, я, как служитель Инноса, не должен оставаться здесь, пока паладины завоёвывают для вас новые земли, – продолжил Мильтен, который уже явно терял терпение. – Я должен сопровождать их в дальних странствиях.   
Он снова покосился на Друрханга и добавил:  
– Сначала я бы хотел побывать в Туушу, возможно, местные маги…  
Чем и выдал себя с головой.   
Король поднял голову, нахмурился. Кажется, его ненадолго охватило просветление, или количество просьб переросло, наконец, в качество.   
– Так, подожди-ка, – Робар говорил медленно и с расстановкой, явно с трудом переваривая запросы магистра. – Ты что, опять пытаешься придумать вескую причину, чтобы сбежать со двора?   
Мильтен закашлялся, но быстро нашёлся, изобразив искреннее удивление. Получилось почти похоже, выдавал только густой румянец от смущения, что его раскусили.  
– Я всего лишь хочу выполнить свой долг перед…  
– Да, да, да, конечно, – отмахнулся Робар. – Все просто мечтают сбежать из этого замка.  
– Все подлые предатели, – мгновенно подтвердил Друрханг. – Все, кроме меня. Я прекрасный подданый.  
– Да ты сам всех отослал! – Возмутился Мильтен, забыв о дворцовом этикете. – Один я и остался!   
Робар что-то нечленораздельно хмыкнул, снова завёл старую песню про «сражаться» и «демоны». Стало очевидно, что добиться от него чего-либо осмысленного сегодня невозможно.  
– О, Иннос. Да здесь даже поговорить не с кем, – пробормотал Мильтен. Ему жутко хотелось посильнее хлопнуть дверью, но за неимением оной пришлось просто гордо удалиться, стараясь, чтобы шаги погромче раскатывались эхом по каменным сводам дворца.  
– Ничего подобного. Я отличный собеседник, – Друрханг пожал плечами и налил себе ещё вина. Проблемы магов его нисколько не волновали.  
Спустя несколько молчаливых минут, Робар устремил тяжёлый взгляд на него.  
– Кто это был? – Спросил он, нехотя разжимая зубы. Память у него стала хуже, чем у запойного пьяницы.   
– Очередной гнусный изменник, мой король. – С готовностью ответил советник. – Не то что я. Я-то – вернейший ваш слуга.   
Король, кажется, удовлетворился этим ответом, но через минуту снова с подозрением уставился на Друрханга. Пожевал губами, что-то припоминая, и спросил:  
– А напомни-ка мне, почему я терплю при дворе тебя?  
Друрханг пьяненько улыбнулся, отсалютовал бокалом и выдал нечто среднее между «Слава королю!» и «Просто я охуенный».


End file.
